


He dose not even go here.

by Flowergirl2201



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 1960s, Gen, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, POV Outsider, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: Mike finds the uniform that the kid is wearing very odd, he dose not recognize it and he went to the only school that had them.OrWhat a waiter was thinking during the scene where  Five and Vanya talk in restaurant.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Kudos: 30





	He dose not even go here.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you like this stroy.

It is not very odd to see school boys in uniform around town, ecspally at this time of day. School got out around thirty minutes ago and sometimes they will go to this restaurant to hang out.

The restaurant is actually a pretty common meeting place for the local youths. Mike remembers going here all of the time back when he was in high school, and now he works as a waiter here.

So no, it is not that it is that its odd that a boy in a school uniform is here. Its that Mike does not recognize the school uniform. 

It looks a lot nicer than the one that students who go to the local private school where, and the public schools do not even have uniforms so its not that he goes there.

At first Mike thought that he was maybe here with his parents to see the parade that the President was going to be in. But if that was the case then why was he still wearing it, surely he owns other clothes.

Part of him wants to ask his mom why she only packed her son school clothes, but that would be very rude. 

He dose watch them closely though, to try and get some more clues as to what was happening with them.

Eventually he has to look away to give Anne, one of his regulars, more coffee. 

He then turns around and sees the kid Moms on the phone and then she storms off. 

He sighs. “Guess i'll never know.” he mutters to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked reading this story, please comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
